The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy/Sonic the Hedgehog and the Multiverse of Adventure
Sonic the Hedgehog and the Multiverse of Adventure is the third episode of The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy series. Unlike the previous two episodes, this is a live action/animated drama adventure sets a few months after Part 2. Synopsis Five months after the Riverdale High massacre, Lorcan's been suffering from the memories of a school shooting and Amaya's betrayal when she burnt her face. She has refused to speak to the girls after what they did. They tried to make up to Lorcan and begged her not to get married on her seventeenth birthday. Two weeks after getting married, Lorcan, Max and Dawn teamed up with Sonic the Hedgehog to stop Dr. Eggman and Amaya's plot to dominate the world and the three different worlds. Plot The film splits into five parts. Episode Eleven September 2018, After her face is burnt and surviving the Riverdale High massacre, Lorcan Darcy has spent five months in her bedroom, spending time with her daughter Ellie. She can’t go to school because she is afraid that her friends, well former friends, will bullied her again. She gave up her revenge plan on the Farm after what happened. Her doctor removed her bandages last week, her face is now pale white with dark blue eyelids and lips. The half of her hair is purple and the other is white-blonde. Her brother Max and adopted sister Dawn feels worried about her and confront her with Ellie. She grows caring about them and feel protective. Her seventeenth birthday is near, the day of her wedding is also near. Her boyfriend/fiance Jake arrived to confront her in saddness. Ever since Laura-Belle died five years ago, she’s been gone all despressed, colder and bitter. On her first day of her junior year, she avoids eye contact of her pupils to spend time with Jake and her friends Kyle Pimiento, and Anya Diaz. Her brother Max is a freshman, he was trying out for the school football team and got in. Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom, and Josie McCoy were trying to make their best to make amends with Lorcan after what happened right before the explusion of Amaya Hagins, but Lorcan refused to speak to neither of them after what they did to her. Principal Weatherbee asked Lorcan to draw a cartoon of her any choice and in return, he will write the letter of recommendation to UCLA, her dream school. She decided to accept the offer and draw her new cartoon characters, which she calls them ''Cillian, Lorcan, which is a boy version of her, and Lilly or, “The Darcy Triplets.” ''Weatherbee was impressed of her skills and asked her to create a cartoon about them and she agrees. Jake heards them and walks in, asking Lorcan what was going on. Lorcan explains that she was asked to make a cartoon and Weatherbee will write the letter of recommendation to UCLA. Jake was shocked about the offer and smiles. Cheryl Blossom saw them and tries to offer Lorcan to join the River Vixens as an apology, but Lorcan rejected her offer. Veronica, and Josie discovers that what they did to her must’ve hurt her pretty bad. In the Blue and Gold offices, Betty calls Riverdale General Hospital to check in on Ben's status. He's apparently out of the ICU, and so Betty prepares to visit him. Just behind her stands Evelyn Evernever. She introduces herself to Betty, explaining that they almost met through Alice and Polly. Evelyn is the daughter of Edgar Evernever. The leader of the Farm. Evelyn now attends Riverdale High, so she stopped by to say hi and inform Betty that she won't tell anyone about her seizure from the other night. As it turns out, Evelyn was present during Betty's incident. She and her father were invited over by Alice for a cookout and to burn a few of her things. Evelyn then inquires about Betty, who excuses herself to visit Ben. On September 24th, the eve of her seventeenth birthday and her wedding, Lorcan puts on her makeup to walk downstairs. Her mother Lisa came into town just to try and make amends with her kids for what happened five years ago by handing her a special present, she was at their old house and gave her a sketchbook that she and Laura-Belle drew together, she told her that there’s one more surprise for tomorrow. On September 25th, Lorcan, Max and Dawn arrived to Brooklyn to get married and visit Laura-Belle’s grave. They sadly missed her as Lorcan shed her tears and blame herself for not saving her. Just then, Lorcan got a text from her mother to look up to one of the billboard screens. Pat Jones, the anchorman of Brooklyn News, announces it’s Lorcan’s birthday gift, controversial online news reporter Tim Williams of TheNY.net released a footage of what happened five years ago. The broadcasted story of Laura-Belle’s final words on a confession video directly incriminated Samantha Evil for her actions against her family and ousts her identity as Amaya Hagins to the world. Lorcan was shocked that Amaya is Samantha Evil. If she is Samantha after whole this time, so that means, Amaya will be arrested for her death. At the alter, Lorcan and Jake are preparing to get married. When the reverend asked Lorcan does she take Jake as her beloved husband, she took a deep breath and say “I do.”. ''All her friends and old teacher applause that Lorcan and Jake are now married. Episode Twelve Two weeks has passed, It’s now October 9th, Lorcan and Jake are back from their honeymoon and start spending most of their time with their daughter. Lorcan watches her siblings and half-siblings working on a supercomputer. Bill has invited the Mason Family for a little get together. Jenny walked in rushed and tells them that Archie Andrews dumped Veronica before leaving town with Jughead, leaving her in tears. Dawn sees Betty been taking to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy right before Lorcan uses her superpowers to rescue her, even though she still hates her. Betty explains her house no longer being safe, Alice is moving to the Farm with Polly and the twins. However, Betty refuses to go, which Alice knew would happen. Her step-cousin, Tom, tells her that there’s something in the shed. She walked into the shed and it happens to be Sonic the Hedgehog, Lorcan’s old friend from her past. He explains that he needs the Chaos Emerald back from her which she’s agrees because Dr. Eggman reappeared in her life as well. He explains that he joined forces with Amaya to rule the world along with three different world. Betty didn’t buy that, along with the “Alternate Lorcans”. Lorcan finally snapped at Betty and finally reveals how much she hates her. They were in Kindergarten together, her, Cheryl and Josie were great friends with Laura-Belle, but they weren’t friends with her and began bullying her. Betty was shocked that she was Loser Lorcan. Lorcan ends her anger reponds by calling Betty “a big, angry, rude bitch”. Betty was saddened that Lorcan was right about her being bullied back in kindergarten. Jenny guides Betty to her guest room. Sonic explains to Lorcan, Max and Dawn that if they can travel to three different worlds, they can stop Eggman and Amaya’s plot and be heroes. Lorcan goes to her bedroom and pulls out an old suitcase from under her bed. Inside a box, wrapped in a piece of her old blanket, is the blue Chaos Emerald and her old revolver. She's mad at Amaya for ruining her face and decided to defeat her as payback. She walked back downstairs to give Sonic the emerald. She told him that she wanted revenge on Amaya for ruined her face. Max reacts that it’s awesome which he called, ''“Revenge on Amaya Hagins”. Dawn joins their quest because she’s interested into traveling before activating the inter-dimensional portal to the first world. Lorcan, Max and Dawn walked into the first portal to the first world. Sonic ran out of the house and Riverdale as he prepare to get the other teleporter in Brooklyn opens. In Eggman’s Base, Eggman imprisoned Amaya Hagins aka Samantha Evil in his prison. Two weeks ago, the footage of Laura-Belle exposed her identity to the world. He propose an alliance to Amaya to take down both Lorcan and Sonic, she accept the corporation and smiles evilly. Lorcan arrives in Toy Box along with Max and Dawn in Andy's Bedroom, the trio altered to be toys to coincide with the central inhabitants of the world. They are met immediately by the Samanthians and defeat them while being watched by Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Rex, The Little Green Men, and Toy Soldiers. Woody, Hamm, Rex and the Green Men greet them openly, while Buzz remains suspicious of them. Rex and Hamm claim Lorcan to be Laura-Belle, with Buzz remaining skeptical. Woody and the others inform that the rest of Andy's toys, including Andy and his mother, vanished as the Samanthians appeared. On the insistance of Hamm, Rex and the others the group aligned to go to Galaxy Toys, in search of the others. Upon arriving at Galaxy Toys, Eggman, appeared to reveal they are in a split version of the world, the others trapped in the other. Using Samanthians to possess the store's Toys, Lorcan and the others were forced into battle. From there Rex, Hamm and the Little Green Men were scattered across the store: Rex in the Action Figure first floor store, Hamm in Babies & Toddlers, and the Little Green Men in the Exterior children's play area, guarded by various forms of Heartless possessed toys. After rescuing them all, on Buzz's demand the toys began to return to Andy's house to wait for their friends to return. However, Rex separated from the group to go to the Video Game store, in order to prove that Lorcan is Laura-Belle. Upon reaching Rex, Buzz was possessed by a Samanthian, and Eggman reveals to Lorcan that he is using the toys as part of an experiment, that all toys in this world will become his robotic army, and that he is testing the strength of their bonds. Lorcan is propelled into the game by Eggman, having to fight his way out. Upon return, the others reveal that Buzz was captured and taken through a doark corridor. Sarge then arrives, with information regarding the appearance of a dark portal in the children's play palace area behind the exterior play area of Babies & Toddlers. Lorcan and company progressed through to meet with an unconscious Buzz, suspended mid-air behind Eggman. Woody's bond with Buzz and his and Lorcan's combined hearts were enough to return Buzz to the normal, prompting Eggman to dissipate, leaving Lorcan with a message to "Find the hearts joined to yours" and the King of Toys Samanthian Robot. Upon the Samanthians defeat, Lorcan, Max and Dawn apologize for not being able to help Woody, Buzz and the others rejoin with their friends. However, Woody and Buzz reveal that Andy has been a part of their hearts all along, and ask for them to become a part of Lorcan’s and tell her that Laura-Belle will be very proud of her for doing a nice thing. After leaving Toy Box, Lorcan realizes that she’s starting to feel guilty. After finishing her mission, she will apologizes to Betty for being angry at her. Sonic contacted them and congratulate them for saving the first world. Lorcan asked him to get Betty on, and he did. She apologizes to Betty for what she said to her. She tells her that she’ll promise that when she finished her mission, she will forgive her, Cheryl, Veronica and Josie for ruining her face. Betty smiles and accept her apology. They’ll try their best to make a great relationship after she finished her mission. Sonic revealed that they are heading to the next world. Episode Thirteen When they arrived to the next world, Scooby-Doo universe in one of the series. Episode Fourteen Episode Fifteen After saving Equestria, Lorcan and Sonic arrived back home with Max and Dawn reveals some shocking news - Riverdale's now under quarantine, which means Lorcan, Max and Dawn can't go home. Lorcan reveals to them that she has found another clue to Laura-Belle's treasure, which they have given up searching for after five years, and decided to read it later. Max has located another Chaos Emerald at the beach. After finding one at the beach, Sonic uses its power to temporarily regain his strength, and gives the blue emerald back to Lorcan in case she needs it to take down Amaya and Eggman because she masters the emerald's power. At the same time, Dr. Eggman is furoius that his interdimensional domination plot is foiled and has an backup plan. He sets up a shell corporation called Shady Corporation and uses it to purchase the abandoned Ramshackle Amusement Park, renaming it Botnikland Amusement Park. He recruits a group of school bullies and roboticizes them into Bullibots. Eggman orders the bots to look around the park and find the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Amaya's prepare for her revenge on Lorcan by stealing Dawn's XR technology. Using Dawn's technology and her own powers, Eggman develops a virtual reality ride to draw kids to the newly revived theme park. The park opens to huge crowds, with kids all across town attending opening day. However, when Lorcan, Max, Dawn and Sonic manage to inspect the ride, they discover Eggman is using the ride to turn the kids into his Badniks, calling them Kinder-Bots and forcing them to look around the park to find the Chaos Emeralds. After further inspection, the four discover that Amaya and Eggman, using the Chaos Emeralds, will program the XRI to turn the world's natural landmarks, such as Mount Everest and the Amazon rainforest, into digital replicas so that he can make virtual reality experiences and profit off of people wanting to see them, so that they wouldn't have to visit the landmarks themselves. The BulliBots catch the four and a chase ensues, ending with a weak Sonic, Max and Dawn being captured and Lorcan barely escaping. Lorcan discovers her final face which she named Lilly, like after her new character. Inspired by the citizens from other three worlds said about her as a hero and follow her hearts, Lorcan abandoned her villainous personality forever and go back to her house to dye her hair red and repaints the red southside serpent jacket into her own logo. After the chase, the Kinder-Bots return home, being unconditionally obedient to their parents. Lorcan hatches a plan to return everything back to normal and return Dr. Eggman back into the game world. The climax has Josh rescue Max, Dawn and Sonic and the four battle Dr. Eggman before Dawn activates the XRI and causes herself, Sonic, Amaya, Dr. Eggman and the Badniks to enter Sonic's home world. Another battle ensues, with a newly rejuvenated Sonic eventually defeating Dr. Eggman with Lorcan's help. With Eggman's plans foiled, he vows to return and escapes. Sonic decides to stay in his world knowing that it needs him to stop Eggman's schemes, and bids Lorcan farewell, leaving her to her enemy. Amaya and Lorcan fight throughout the collider, attracting her friends' attention. As Lorcan is nearly killed, everyone in New York realizes that Lorcan is not the enemy of the world and encourages her. Lorcan paralyzes Amaya with her power and throws her to a portal to death world before she returns home and reunites with Max and Dawn. Bill and Audra contacts them to stay where they are in Brooklyn while they look after Ellie. Lorcan kindly accepts their idea for a while before reading the next clue that leads them to the cave where Lorcan meets Sonic where they can find the penultimate clue which leads the final clue at their family's boathouse. After much treaasure hunting, they finally find the final clue, revealing that the treasure is hidden in Laura-Belle's closet in her bedroom. Lorcan opened it and the treasure is actually reveals to be big presents from Laura-Belle to them. When they enjoy their presents, Lorcan has one last present from Laura-Belle, a doll replica of her before finally smiles in tears how much she really misses her favorite sister. They sees Sonic's eye wink at them at the screen of Lorcan's TV and start playing Sonic Mania. Category:The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy Category:Crossovers Category:Live-Action Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama